1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a set of components for the placement and support of vertical cornerposts or vertical fence posts having a shoe component, a saddle component, a tie component, a draw wire and a cinch bracket. It is provided in several dimensions to accommodate posts of differing circumference.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents cited and disclosed herein are incorporated within this provisional patent application. They represent prior art which demonstrates the novelty and unique characteristics of the present invention over such prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,342 to Van Winkle, discloses a cornerpost arrangement having pre-milled fencing components which interlock using a notch and tongue groove assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,055 to Griggs, discloses a T-post brace assembly which inserts over the T-post and angularly braces the T-post for lateral support. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,235 to Kilmer, an augured base fencepost support bracket is disclosed.
A cornerpost assembly having buried plates for vertical and angled enforcement are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,181 to Asher. Fence post clips providing insertion for attachment of horizontal fencing rails is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,757 to Kirlwood, and a bolted fence rail fastener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,226 to Parisien.
The primary objective of the current invention is to provide a series of components which are incorporated into a cornerpost or stretchpost assembly for use with generally round or square fencing materials of wood, metal or other tubular composition. Three major pre-formed and angled components are provided; the shoe component, saddle component and a tie component. A draw wire and a cinch bracket are also included in the invention. This arrangement may be utilized with or without independently fastening the three major components to the fencing materials, and provide stable lateral support to the corner or stretch posts. Another objective of this assembly utilization is that it allows for the setting and erection of the corner or stretch post by one-person.